


Breaking Lena Oxton

by OpenLion



Series: OpenLion’s Overwatch One Shots [10]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Bottom Lena "Tracer" Oxton, Captivity, Cunnilingus, F/F, Knifeplay, Lesbian Sex, Marking, Master/Pet, Non-Consensual, Ownership, Top Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Torture, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenLion/pseuds/OpenLion
Summary: Amélie has a pet and wants to make sure it knows it belongs to her...
Relationships: Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Series: OpenLion’s Overwatch One Shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013040
Kudos: 47





	Breaking Lena Oxton

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Contains Descriptions of Bloodplay and Knifeplay

Amélie stood idly, hip cocked, eyeing her captive with a vague sort of smile. It had been a long day and tiring day and Amélie was in the mood for something more painful than her normal torment. Lena Oxton stood, proud and sullen, a few steps away, next to the bed. She was wearing a small pink dress which Amélie had specially made for her, it was one of her old ballet unitards, converted into a pretty little dress to serve its mistress. She had considered getting rid of it, certain things easier if she were without it and having a permanently naked Lena around would give her a lot of entertainment but one of Amélie’s favorite things to do was unwrap her presents. 

Lena’s ankles were bound tightly together, eliminating the runner’s greatest strength and the vast majority of her escape options; in fact, it was clear Lena was making a concentrated effort even to stay standing, something Amélie found amusing. Her arms were also bound, even tighter behind her back, wrist to elbow. Amélie didn’t really like it but she had to take precautions after an... earlier incident. This had the added benefit of pushing her chest forward, and Amélie made no attempt to disguise her gaze. Lena's breasts were small, Amélie took great pleasure in reminding her of that fact, to see the lovely flare of rage across her face and, if she was so lucky, the delicious arch of her body as she struggled against her bonds. She would never tell the Londoner but Amélie preferred smaller breasts, they fit nicely into her hands and they were so sensitive.

Amélie stepped closer, taking care as she knew quite well that her pretty little pet was always dangerous. Lena raised her chin defiantly, which really did nothing except give Amélie an exquisite view of her long, slender neck and the collar around it. She knew how badly Lena detested that collar, the constant reminder of her ownership and captivity. At one point, before Amélie had bothered to bind her arms quite, Lena had managed to muster the strength to rip the leather band from her neck and fling it across the room. Upon discovering this, Amélie had calmly reaffixed the thing, a lot more tightly, this time and she had spent a long, lazy afternoon delighting in discovering exactly how strong Lena was.

Lena had not tried to remove the collar since. A pity, since it was so heavenly to hear her scream in agony as her chest was crushed underneath whatever torturous item Amélie thought up.

Simply seeing her pet and reminiscing about their past activities put Amélie in a better mood immediately and her smile brightened, although that somehow made it more menacing. She circled around behind her pet, Lena's eyes following her warily and with terror. With a lithe grace that could seduce almost anybody, Amélie stepped close behind Lena and tugged her shoulders, unbalancing her and causing her to fall helplessly back against Amélie's chest.

  
  


"How are we, today?" Amélie murmured with amusement. Lena growled and began to struggle. Oh good. Amélie had been a little worried she'd make this too easy. But Lena never disappointed her.

There was a quiet snick. "Ah-ah-ah…" Amélie pressed her switchblade, crested with a fancy ‘ _ W _ ’, against her pretty toy's throat. Lena froze in sudden dread, "Surprised?" Amélie wrapped her lips around an earlobe, sucking teasingly. Lena shivered. "Mmm... I love surprises," she brushed kisses across her jaw, down her neck, and paused at the line of the collar. Her free hand moved to cup a breast, thumb rubbing slowly across the nipple and she could soon see it harden through the thin fabric of the dress. She squeezed roughly, and Lena stiffened in her arms. So gorgeously sensitive.

Now for the fun. Amélie removed the blade from her captive's throat, though she kept it close, and she tugged lightly at the collar with her teeth. "I love this..." she murmured appreciatively, indicating the collar with another tug. "It says you're mine, all mine." She giggled. "All mine to play with, all day every day," she could see Lena's skin starting to flush, and her smile widened. "Your short, spiky hair," it was gorgeous. Amélie loved to rustle her fingers in it, to take a fistful and pull until she could hear that lovely scream of delicious agony. "Your sweet, pale neck..." She suckled at it with purpose for a moment, definitely leaving a mark that would be visible later, it wouldn't be the only mark she'd leave tonight. "Your cute little chest..." She chuckled and squeezed again, harder this time and inflicting pain on the girl. Lena's flush deepened, and Amélie heard a growl from low in her throat. Perfect. "Oh yes, you pretty thing. This," she tugged at the collar, "...says you're all mine. But I want to hear you say it." Lena went absolutely still. Amélie leaned in, pressing her lips against her ear. "Tell me you're mine," she whispered harshly.

Lena was silent. Every muscle in her body was taut with anger. She just needed one good push.

Amélie pressed the knife gently, warningly, against Lena's cheek. "Well...?" The anticipation was building, "say it," she commanded in a throaty whisper. "Tell me you're my pretty little pet."

Lena snarled, jerked her head away from the blade. "Not a chance!" she spat angrily.

Perfect. Amélie struck with flawless precision, slashing a thin, shallow cut across Lena's cheek. The bound girl inhaled sharply in a combination of pain and surprise before she began to struggle violently. It was almost enough to throw Amélie off her, but it was, of course, the reaction the assassin had planned for. "Now, now," she said, and quick as a flash had the knife pointed straight at Lena's eye. Lena immediately stopped struggling, watching the blade with terror. "You wouldn't want to lose anything too important." To emphasize her point, she placed the tip of the blade just above Lena's left eye and dragged a short line.

Lena hissed in pain. "What the fuck you do you want wiith me?" she demanded through gritted teeth, but she held completely still. Thick, red droplets were flowing slowly down her cheek, and Amélie lapped them up with her tongue, savoring the coppery taste. She licked slowly across the wound, and Lena shivered involuntarily. Blood trickled into her eye and down the side of her nose, and Amélie could see just a hint of uncertainty beneath the cold, defiant mask on her toy's beautiful face.

Without warning, Amélie gave a hard shove, sending Lena sprawling onto the bed, landing uncomfortably on her bound arms. Before she could orient herself Amélie pried her knees apart and settled herself between them, spreading Lena's legs as wide as she could manage with her ankles bound. She hiked the pink dress up around Lena's waist and gave herself an unobstructed view of the smooth, slick flesh at the apex of her legs, underwear was a little too much of a privilege and Amélie rather enjoyed the knowledge that her lovely pet was going without. Ignoring the tantalising view for a moment, she reached up to grab the end of the lead that was permanently attached to the headboard and pulled it taut, fastening it to Lena's collar. With her range of movement limited, Amélie was free to take advantage of her toy as she could no longer be defiant.

Lena's face was red with rage, exactly as Amélie loved it. She returned her attention to the girl’s wet cunt, probing inside with a pair of slender fingers. Lena squirmed, but she could do little else as Amélie stroked through her folds, occasionally pressing into her with shallow thrusts. Amélie smiled down at her helpless little pet. "You're so wet," she teased, fingers continuing to move in a firm rhythm across Lena's sex, "you act as though you hate this, that you hate me," she pressed an indulgent kiss to the inside of Lena's thigh, "I know you love it, I know you love me, just say it and your suffering will end."

She ignored Lena's aggressive snarl and pulled her hand away from glistening folds, she considered tasting her digits for a moment deciding against it as wiped her fingers clean on the hem of Lena's dress. With a little effort, she yanked the fabric upward to bunch just below her captive's arms, leaving Lena's small breasts and toned stomach appealingly exposed. She twirled the switchblade in one hand with skill and flair as she trailed kisses along the newly-exposed flesh, enjoying every response she managed to elicit against Lena's will, a subtle arch here, a soft moan there, occasionally a surprised jerk or a cry that was quickly choked back. 

When she was satisfied with teasing the woman, Amélie slithered upward, bringing herself eye to eye with Lena. Her hair fanned out attractively, losing its spiky shape and revealing surprising length, something only her most intimate lovers had discovered. Her breathing was a little labored, "Are you going to be a good girl?" Amélie asked playfully.

Lena spat in her face.

Amélie's smile only widened as she wiped her cheek. "Oh good," she murmured with dangerous delight. "That wouldn't be any fun at all," she pressed a powerful knee up between Lena's legs, teasing her damp sex before and then she returned her attention to her pet's stomach, the skin defined yet unmarked. She kissed it again, dipping her tongue playfully into the hollow of Lena's navel, pleased at the faint shiver that Lena couldn’t suppress and considering the best way to make a mark on the athletic canvas before her.

She sat back on her heels and raised the switchblade lazily. Lena's eyes fixed on the glinting blade immediately, trails of blood adding exceptional detail to her pretty, terrified face. 

Amélie rejected a dozen patterns and designs that sprang to mind, there would be time for them later, if she wished. No, she decided on something simpler, something crude but appropriate.

The knife came down, just below Lena's right breast. It trailed up, curled around, angled downward, then a sharp slash to bridge the gap. An elegant letter ‘ _ A’ _ . Amélie bent her head to the wound, kissing and lapping at the blood that welled up, a metallic tang that was so delicious to gulp down, easily her second favorite taste her pet provided, though as far as she knew it was the only one her captor enjoyed. 

Amélie could feel the motion of Lena's breath beneath her lips, sharp inhalations that made her chest rise and fall in a rhythm that was only barely controlled and told the assassin her pet was on the verge of tears, perfect.

Amélie rose again, and in elegant script carved out the rest of her given name, _m..._ _e_...

A thin, high noise escaped from Lena's lips, a whimper but she gritted her teeth against it. Sweat beaded on her tortured body.

_ l _ ...  _ i _ …  _ e... _

Pleased with her handiwork, Amélie eagerly lapped at these cuts as well, taking a long time to drink her fill from each wound. She noticed something was missing and with a delightfully devious smirk accented the ‘ _ e’. _

Now fully satisfied she decided her pet deserved a reward. She gave glorious attention to Lena's breasts, cupping one easily in her steady hand, kneading lightly, and moving her mouth across the other, swirling her tongue around the pert nipple before suckling at it gently. Lena made a sound that couldn't decide whether it was pained or pleased, but after a moment it settled into a helpless moan.

After another moment Amélie pulled away to survey her captive again. She smiled, amusement on her face as she took in the wondrous sight before her. Lena's face, neck, and chest were covered in a beautiful pink flush that nicely complemented the dark red blood gathering along the letters of Amélie's name. Her eyes were narrowed and her lips pressed thin and when Amélie made eye contact Lena glared back without reservation. Amélie smiled broadly, her gorgeous toy was too perfect.

Amélie crawled up Lena's body to bring them face-to-face once more, careful to keep the dress away from the blood on her captive's stomach. She lowered her forehead until it touched Lena's, smiling in answer to her pet's defiant stare. "I have a new proposition for you,  _ ma chérie, _ " Lena was silent. Amélie giggled like a nervous schoolgirl, "I'm going to kiss your pretty red mouth, If you don't bite I'll reward you. If you do..." Amélie gave a bone chilling laugh.

Lena's eyes narrowed but still she said nothing. Amélie respected the woman’s display of bravery but that’s all it was, she could smell the fear emanating from her pet. Amélie nuzzled her cheek, dropped light, delicate kisses on the healing cut before she moved in to press her lips to Lena's. The other woman did not kiss back but she didn’t struggle as Amélie parted her lips and delved in to explore her mouth. The skilled tongue twisted and caressed, probed and stroked. Lena did her best to remain frigid but Amélie could feel the way her breathing quickened, the subtle vibration of a near-inaudible moan. They so rarely kissed and Amélie was enjoying the moment immensely, kissing Lena was far more gratifying than hurting her. After a good, long moment, she began to pull back.

It was then Lena chose to bear her teeth, literally.

Amélie pulled back sharply, startled at the pain, though not exactly surprised. Blood welled on her tongue, thick and heavy, pleasant to the taste, though nearly as delicious as Lena's. She looked down. There was a challenge in Lena's eye and a hint of triumph mixed in with the fear. A shame, really. Amélie wanted to reward her. But she imagined punishing her would be just as good, if not better.

"Je t'avais prévenu..." she breathed in her native tongue, revelling in the fear as Lena failed to understand her. She returned the knife to her pet's stomach, just below the  _ ‘A’ _ . Slowly, torturously, she carved an ‘ _ L’ _ . Lena tensed, body taut with the agony she had brought on herself. Amélie didn't stop, just continued at the same agonizing pace, letting Lena feel every subtle movement from the knife,  _ a _ ...  _ c _ ... Lena was quivering, biting her lip to keep her from screaming, every inch of her body telling her to move but doing so would only lead to more pain or worse...  _ r _ ...  _ o _ ... She choked back a groan...  _ i _ ... Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes, her teeth broke her lip and blood filled the inside of her mouth and a low growl emanated from her throat...  _ x _ ...

Amélie dotted the  _ i _ with a flourish and sat back to survey her work. Lena looked furious, her chest heaving, sweat glistening on her slim, white body. Amélie's name stood out strikingly on her stomach. But it was missing something...

Amélie lowered the knife to Lena's right breast, grinning evilly up at her. Lena's eyes widened in terror. Amélie sliced into the flesh. Lena screamed.

It was an incredible sound, as though all the damned souls in hell had simultaneously screamed in agony and their final action was to fill Lena with pain and fear, but above all rage, Lena felt nothing but pure rage toward her captor and Amélie loved everything about it. She was sorry to hear it end, but her work was always going to be brief, her signature ‘ _ W’ _ welling with blood, just beside the nipple. Lena's screams died off into harsh gasps, her body sensitive and shuddering.

The game was almost over, Amélie removed her body suit at last in one quick, graceful motion freeing her of the skin tight suit and tossing it heedlessly to the floor. She unclasped her bra and shrugged it off, slipped her panties over her hips and down her long legs, tossing them away to join her battlesuit. On a whim, she bent her head between Lena's legs and kissed her, tongue sliding easily through soaked folds. She nuzzled the soft skin lightly before rising to lay her body flat against her pet's, feeling the warm, sticky blood against her stomach. She kissed along Lena's neck, tugging at the collar with her teeth. Then she settled their hips together.

A lovely tingling sensation moved through her as they met which turned to a jolt of ecstasy when Amélie began to buck her hips in a steady rhythm. She met Lena's eyes, her turn to challenge this time. And Lena pushed back against her, matching pace, determined to take what little control she could. Together they climbed higher and higher, blood and sweat sliding between them. Amélie pressed feverish kisses to Lena's collarbone, occasionally sucking on the flesh and leaving plenty of hickeys behind. They trembled as they grew nearer and nearer to climax, each holding back with equal levels of determination.

When their movement reached a frantic pitch, the tidal wave of orgasm rushed towards them, Amélie leaned down to whisper sweetly in Lena's ear: "Cum for me, cum my pretty little pet."

Lena went rigid beneath her, and Amélie followed right behind, closing her eyes and giving a long, soft sigh as pleasure washed over her. After a long, perfect moment, they collapsed together on the bed. Amélie giggled softly as she drifted back to herself. "Mmm..." she murmured, lips brushing Lena's ear. 

They sat up together, Amélie moving quickly to avoid Lena’s attempt to throw her away, "Now... you don't have to say that you're all mine," She slipped a hand between them, caressing the wounds on Lena’s stomach. "You've got it written right on you so everyone can see who your mistress is," She pressed a kiss to the corner of Lena's mouth, and then she rolled off her, her feet landing gracefully on the floor, catlike. "I'm going to take a bath," she said nonchalantly. "I'll be back to clean you up afterwards." She leaned down one last time to kiss the ‘ _ W’ _ on Lena's breast, then sauntered into the bathroom without looking back.

Lena's eyes followed her with defiance, though she could barely keep them open. When the bathroom door closed, she sank into sleep, the drying blood on her stomach marking her as Amélie Lacroix's pet. She promised herself revenge, she wasn't broken yet.

Amélie liked it that way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> If you would like to leave some feedback or Kudos they are much appreciated.
> 
> If you would like to receive updates about my work or make a request please follow me on Twitter: @openlionAO3
> 
> Or send me an email to: openlionao3@gmail.com
> 
> Have a great day!


End file.
